<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reading yourself by Milka_Moo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520527">Reading yourself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milka_Moo/pseuds/Milka_Moo'>Milka_Moo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, International Fanworks Day 2020, Meta, lapidot - Freeform, past Amedot - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milka_Moo/pseuds/Milka_Moo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst invites Peridot and Lapis to use a new machine to view fanfics across the multiverse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>International Fanworks Day 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reading yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was done for International Fanworks Day, which starts on the 15th. Anyway enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey guys!" Amethyst shouted as she hung out the side of a window. "Come see this!"</p><p>Below her, at least a story below, stood Peridot and Lapis La<br/>
who'd been collabing together on a meep morp. Looking up Peridot still had to shield her eyes from the bright sun even with her visor.</p><p>"What is it Big A?" She hollered back.</p><p>Amethyst's head and neck glowed purple as she lengthened them to hover face to face with the other two. "You gotta come check it out, it's crazy."</p><p>"But what is it?" Lapis asked her eyes darting back to the unfinished morp. "Can it wait?"</p><p>"Yeah…" Amethyst sighed but then a grin spread across her face. "What if I said it involved Camp Pining Hearts~"</p><p>"We can finish the morp lat-" Before the small green gem could finish she was rocketed into the air, strong slender blue arms held her. She found herself dropped through a window onto the floor. "Hey!  I could've flown myself up here."</p><p>"I was faster." Lapis said as she swooped into the room and landed daintily next to Peri.</p><p>"I knew that would get you guys to come see this." Amethyst said standing next to the other two holding her head and neck in her arms. She'd shifted back to her default form and pointed to device that looked like a gem holoscreen and a tablet had fused.</p><p>"Again, what is it?" Lapis said peering at it but not moving closer.</p><p>"Oh my stars!" Peridot exclaimed as she raced towards the machine. "I heard the techies talking about this, but I thought it was hypothetical…. But wow I guess they really did have some sapphires helping."</p><p>"But….. what is it?"</p><p>"Its a dim-"</p><p>"It lets you browse the web from other timelines and realities. Like…. like a multinet!" Amethyst cut off Peridot.</p><p>"It can do more than that!"</p><p>"But that's all I know how to do with it."</p><p>"Wait they let you use it?!"</p><p>"Yeah when they're out on lunch…"</p><p>"That doesn't sou-"</p><p>"Focus!" Lapis had a gleam in her eyes now. "You mentioned camp pining hearts…. So where's that."</p><p>Amethyst laughed. "Oh that, I lied."</p><p>"What?" The two other gems exclaimed.</p><p>"Ok more like yeah there's Camp Pining hearts, but before that I decided to look up my name and well….. I now understand why Rose shapeshifted her some assets."</p><p>Blank stares followed.</p><p>"Anyway…. So as I looked around I found out that in a few universes our lives are a show… so to speak. Mostly it's a show about steven so things like this." She gestured around the room and at them and the machine. "Won't show up. Also did you know singing at least once a day isnt considered normal?"</p><p>"What!" Peridot's eyes widened. "But… but…"</p><p>"Not important. Aside from blowing my mind with how invasive and creepy that all is, what did you want to show us and then can we get to CPH."</p><p>"Okay okay geeze, well I found fanfics…."</p><p>"CPH fanfics? From across the multiverse?"</p><p>"No Peridot, but I see where the end is going. What did you find Amethyst?"</p><p>"I found fanfics about us."</p><p>"Well duh if we're a show in some world that would make sense. I mean I write CPH ship fics and…. Oh…. Oh. Wait do you mean you found ship fics of…"</p><p>"Us."</p><p>Lapis shoved Peridot out of the way to look at the screen. It was just the desktop. "Show me." She said to Amethyst.</p><p>Amethyst nodded and started up the interface, she found a saved reference and clicked it. It took a moment for the time buffering of human data to gem data, but when the site loaded it was a Login page for AO3.</p><p>"Huh are you sure this is right, I use the Archive all the time."</p><p>"Yep, I'm sure." Amethyst logged in and then scrolled through fandom and stopped at something in the S's.</p><p>"Why is Steven's name on here?" Lapis asked suspicion creeping in her voice.</p><p>"It's the name of the show." Amethyst shrugged and clicked the name.</p><p>Peridot whistled. "That's a whole lot of fanfiction…. Its beautiful."</p><p>"But wait there's more." Amethyst then found herself as a tag and clicked that, the list changed. She let the others glance over a few titles before she refined the search to include Peridot. The list changed again, a few of the titles from the previous list stayed but others had replaced the rest. </p><p>"Okay, so people ship you two? Have they not gotten to the part where it's Peri and I who are together?" Lapis asked looking at Amethyst.</p><p>"It doesn't mean that at all Lapis. You use AO3 to read fics, those are just character tags. Now if she'd put our names with slashes then she'd get ships."</p><p>"I wasn't done with the search, I was doing it slowly to be all dramatic. But you killed it, both of you." Amethyst visibly deflated as she typed in in her, Peridot and Lapis' names with slashes in between.</p><p>"Oh my starts that's quite a few."</p><p>"And this is all three of us?" Lapis asked pushing Amethyst's hands away from the control panel and selecting a fic at random.</p><p>"Wait. No don't do that!" Amethyst tried to take control but was thwarted as she was held back by a small water hand from Lapis' gem.</p><p>"Think of it as scientific research." Peridot said siding with Lapis. "Besides you got to read stuff."</p><p>"I didn't! I called you guys up before I read any of that ship."</p><p>Amethyst tumbled forward as the water hand dissipated, she caught herself and straightened up. She gave Lapis a dirty look.</p><p>"You showed us, so this is your fault." Was all Lapis said, but she laughed and then nodded towards the screen inviting her to join.</p><p>The three stood side by side as they read the fic Lapis had chosen. It was titled Bond over a Burn. It was short, and by the end of it Peridot was shivering with energy and laughing.</p><p>"Oh my stars, how could anyone think that would work, you two would kill each other. But it was a good read, maybe I'll read more." Peridot's hand was stopped. She looked up at Lapis who shook her head. </p><p>"How about you go and grab your tablet so you can download them and be able to read them without having to sneak into a lab."</p><p>"That's genius." Peridot said before hugging Lapis tightly and ruffling Amethyst's hair. "And great find Ames." With that and the help of a mostly mental folding chair she was off.</p><p>When Peri was safely away. Lapis walked over to where Amethyst stood reclining against a chalkboard.</p><p>"Want to talk about it?"</p><p>Amethyst opened her mouth and then closed it. Scratching her head vigorously she sighed and shrugged. "I mean I do but wouldn't it be weird?"</p><p>"Not as weird as the idea of me having to be the one to ask you to talk about it."</p><p>Amethyst snorted. "The short of it. You two make each other happy, and as someone who cares about her and to a certain extent you. It makes me happy."</p><p>"Only to a certain extent." Lapis teased.</p><p>"Only a lil." Amethyst said with a grin. "Enough that if you were shattered I'd miss you cause I never got my comics and manga back from you."</p><p>Lapis laughed. "So I should keep the comics so you keep caring."</p><p>Amethyst snorted. "Try it, and I won't let you borrow more."</p><p>"You didn't say you wouldn't stop caring though."</p><p>"Oh my stars its begun!" Peridot teased from behind them her tablet in hand stars in her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>